character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic (Canon, Game Character)/Muhammedmco
|-|Base Sonic= |-|Excalibur Sonic= |-|Darkspine Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is Sega's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Born on Christmas Island, Sonic one day came at odds with Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, who had been kidnapping his friends and converting them into robotic slaves as part of a plot to collect the fabled Chaos Emeralds and use their powers to conquer the world. Sonic decides it's up to him to save them, and embarks on a quest to free his friends and thwart the evil schemes of Robotnik. Since then, Sonic has made it his mission to stop the schemes of Dr. Eggman whenever he can, and has successfully done so for decades now, becoming a famed hero world-wide. Gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, Sonic's trademark ability is his super-speed. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C. Higher with Color Powers | At least 2-C | 2-B, likely 1-A | 1-A | At least 1-A Name: Sonic the Hedgehog (nicknamed the Blue Blur) Origin: Rad Mobile (cameo), Sonic the Hedgehog (1991, official debut) Gender: Male Age: Late teens - Twenties Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, Heroic Speedster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Durability, Speed, Agility, Acrobatics, Leaping capabilities, Maneuverability, Balance, Dexterity, Coordination, Endurance, Stamina, Flexibility, Reflexes, Indomitable Will, 4th Wall Awareness, Time Paradox Immunity, Hammerspace, Skilled pilot, Master Combatant, Regeneration (At least High-Mid normally; Superior to his Classic self, who can quickly recover from his entire body being crushed. Low-Godly via Soul Resurrection as he can persist after death by deriving energy from his soul), Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Non-Physical Interaction, Momentum Manipulation, Aura (With Boost), Energy Absorption (Can absorb Chaos Energy and Hyper-go-on), Forcefield Creation (Of Energy, Fire, Electricity, and Water varieties), Invulnerability (With Invincibility Monitors), Time Stop (With Time Stop Monitors), Transmutation (Can turn nearby enemies into Rings via Ring Time), Statistics Amplification (With Speed Shoes, Hyper Mode, and the Super Peel Out), Flight (With Rocket Shoes), Paralysis Inducement (With Moto-Bugs), Air Manipulation (With Tornado), Shapeshifting (With Color Powers), Laser Mimicry and Selective Intangibility (With Cyan Laser), Burrowing (With Yellow Drill), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst), Gravity Manipulation, Levitation, and Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid), Spike Projection and Wallcrawling (With Pink Spikes), Resistance to the following: Extreme Conditions (Indifferent to arctic and volcanic temperatures, as well as the vacuum of space), Immense Fire and Heat (Unscathed by molten lava and atmospheric reentry), Toxins (Can travel through the most dangerous areas of Chemical Plant Zone), and Void Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Hearing. Also, he can maneuver around perfectly in pitch black conditions and see invisible beings), Limited Precognition (His quills can identify and detect danger), Body Control (Can control the hardness of his spines), Reactive Power Level (The parameters of his physical prowess passively increase every second), Healing (By himself, with the Replenisher, Health Leaves, Health Seeds, and Health Roots), Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet and Ring of Life, Energy Manipulation (Using the Light Speed Attack, Sonic channels his conserved energies for a far faster and more powerful Homing Attack. Can manipulation his Soul Energy for several applications), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Absolute Zero Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Weapon Mastery, Aerokinesis, Statistics Amplification (Can augment his acceleration, physical might, durability, speed. and agility. Also with the Herb of Toughness), Sealing (With Magic Hands), Time Manipulation (With Time Break, Time Stop, the Red Gem, Time Freezes, and the Time Stones allow [[Time Travel] and minor Reality Warping]), Fire Manipulation (With the Flame Ring and Fireball), Healing, Vibration Manipulation (By himself, with Blue Cube, and Gray Quake), Momentum Cancellation (With Power Brake and Sure-Footed), Life-force Absorption (With the Nocturne Blade), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm. Can cause enemies to flee), Can negate the effects of Status Effect Inducement, Sleep Inducement, Poison, and Statistics Reduction with the Cure All Spray and Antidote, Flight (By himself via certain techniques and with Extreme Gear. Also with Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, Orange Rocket, Crimson Eagle, and Magenta Rhythm), Size Reduction (With the Purple Gem and Magic Gloves), Size Augmentation (With Purple Frenzy), Dizziness Inducement (With the Somersault Kick), Immortality Negation (Using Caliburn in conjunction with Arondight, Galatine and Laevatein, he was able to negate the immortality of King Arthur before striking him down), Absorption (With Violet Void and Purple Frenzy), Black Hole Mimicry (With Violet Void), Intangibility and Existence Erasure (With Violet Void), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Adhesivity (With Gray Quake), Explosion Inducement (With Sonic Crackers, Black Bomb, and the Magic Gloves), Gravity Manipulation (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and the Arks of the Cosmos), Wish Granting (With Shahra's ring. Not used for offensive maneuvers, however), Absolute Zero Ice Manipulation (With Ice Mine), With Chaos Energy: Space-Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Teleportation and Reality Restoration. Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation, Corruption, Emotional Manipulation, and Possession (Unaffected by the corruptive influence of Dark Gaia, resisted the telepathic abilities of the Voxai Overmind), Soul Manipulation (Occasionally won back control from the Ifrit during the final skirmish in Sonic Rivals 2, whose abilities work by binding the soul), Spatial Manipulation (Can endure Shadow's spatial distorting attacks as if they were conventional blows), Gravity Manipulation (Can resist the pressure of black holes capable of destroying entire planets), Immense Heat (Unscathed by the heat of stars), Petrification (Can break free from being turned into stone by the Gargoyle Djinn. Also with Stone Protection, Stone Broach, and Petrification Immunity), Absolute Zero Ice Manipulation (With the Fiery Quaff, Ice Broach, and the Hot Fiery Quaff)), Fear Manipulation (With the Vial of Calm and Philter of Tranquility), Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Probability Manipulation, and Life-force Absorption (Becomes highly resistant to such status ailments with the Immunity Booster, Immunity Idol, Cure-all Broach, Poison Broach, Antidote, Superior Antidote, Paralysis Cure, and Paralysis Immunity). | Same as before on a greatly enhanced scale, Master Swordsmanship, Immortality Negation, Flight, Attack Reflection, Barrier Nullification | Same as in base on a vastly enhanced scale, Flight, Fire Manipulation (Can produce destructive bursts of fire and imbue his physical strikies with flames to increase their intensity), Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Reality Restoration, Existence Erasure, Attack Reflection | All abilities from base on an unfathomably higher scale, Invulnerability, Aura, True Flight, Chaos Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate Chaos Energy and pass his chaos energy onto others, allowing them to achieve Super States of their own. Can harness Chaos Energy to amplify the power of his physical strikes and increase movement speed, form defensive barriers, nullify Negative energies, and purify nigh-unyielding rages), Reality Warping, Reality Restoration, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Absorption, Attack Reflection, Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation and Death Manipulation | All of Super Sonic's abilities on a greatly enhanced scale, Aquatic Respiration, Can use the "Hyper Flash" to emit a blinding flash of light that destroys all enemies in range Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Contended against Erazor Djinn, who harvested 100 out of the 1001 Arabian Nights, with each Night being a universe independent on itself). Higher with Color Powers | At least Low Multiverse level (Much stronger than before. Defeated the Dark Queen, who one-shotted his base form with immense ease) | Multiverse level (Defeated Alf Layla wa-Layla, who destroyed the world of the Arabian Nights by merely existing, where the Arabian Nights contain 1001 stories, which are the 1001 Nights, with each story being a universe in its own, containing infinite dreams of the characters that are in it. Recreated the entire Arabian Nights with a mere hand gesture), likely Outerverse level (Alf Layla wa-Layla stated that he was going to reshape Sonic's world after being done with the Arabian Nights) | Outerverse level (Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds, which allowed him, Shadow and Silver to defeat Solaris, who was described to be a Super Dimensional Being, where the Sonicverse contains Maryingold, which is a world that contains infinite dreams, dimensions and possibilities, with Solaris transcending all of them. Solaris being a Super-Dimensional being means that he is transcendent above the higher dimensions) | At least Outerverse level (Empowered by the Super Emeralds, which are superior to the Chaos Emeralds) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Often credited as the fastest thing in his world and even his universe. Stated to be faster-than-light by multiple official sources. Considers the speed of light "small time". Often reacts to, evades, and outpaces laser beams with little effort. Has outpaced the gravitational pull of black holes on several occasions. Consistently outpaces and blitzes the Egg Mobile which quickly traveled from Earth to the Nonaggression Zone in order to confront Ultimate Gemerl. Can react perfectly fine and efficiently maneuver after grabbing the Bonus item in Sonic Runners Adventure, which enables him to fly interstellar distances which has been calculated at numerous times the speed of light. Was able to transverse Night Palace. Is likely faster than Lumina Flowlight. Top speed is unknown) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before) | Infinite (Could function perfectly fine and maintain movement after the complete destruction of the Arabian Nights reality, where time was completely erased), likely Irrelevant | Irrelevant (Can function perfectly and maintain movement in timeless voids. Fought with and could blitz Solaris, a "Super-Dimensional life form". Fought the Phantom King and Klepto Mobile, where the concept of time is non-linear) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Class K (Physically overpowered the Egg Golem, a massive structure of rock. Can physically contend with the likes of Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver) | At least Class K | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant (Physically overpowered Alf Layla wa-Layla) | Irrelevant (Overpowered Solaris and the Time Eater) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Low Multiversal. Higher with Color Powers | At least Low Multiversal | Multiversal, likely Outerversal | Outerversal | At least Outerversal Durability: Low Multiverse level. Higher with Color Powers | At least Low Multiverse level | Multiverse level, likely Outerverse level | Outerverse level | At least Outerverse level Stamina: Very high (Can fight for days straight and take large amounts of punishment without showing signs of fatigue). Limitless in super forms. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with certain weapons. Hundreds of Meters with ranged abilities | Same | Extended melee range. Interstellar with his abilities | Standard melee range. Multiversal, likely Outerversal with his abilities | Standard melee range. Outerversal with his abilities | Standard melee range. Outerversal with his abilities Intelligence: '''Gifted academically (Sonic possesses considerable cognitive ability, capable of mastering concepts with few repetitions. This is shown when he quickly grasped the controls of Extreme Gear on his first try and later developed advanced techniques despite being self-taught, capable of going head-to-head with legendary Wind Masters like Jet the Hawk and outwitting Metal Sonic in a race, who at that point was an "unbeatable" rider with the skills of the world's finest Extreme Gear riders at his disposal. His wit should also at least somewhat compare to that of Dr. Eggman's due to decades of thwarting his masterminded schemes), Genius-level Combat/Tactical prowess (Despite not having undergone any known training, Sonic's decades of combat experience have made him a skilled and powerful fighter. Specializing in a fluid, precise, and kinetic fighting style based on blitzing foes with a myriad of techniques that are based on breakdancing and Capoeira, along with Sonic's personal fighting style based on his species' ability to curl into a ball, Sonic's greatest asset is his superhuman speed, which he has demonstrated complete mastery over in any environment. Using his super-speed for high-speed offense and defense, Sonic is capable of running at maximum tilt in straight lines, as well as in full tight circles and through sharp turns with full control over his momentum. He also boasts great acrobatic skills and agility, along with enhanced reflexes that enable him to evade incoming hindrances with precise and delicate movements, as well as detect attacks beyond his field of vision. In addition, Sonic excels in swordsmanship. With less than a day of training, he could best master swordsmen like the Knights of the Round Table. In addition to using advanced techniques, Sonic can apply his speed to his swordplay for quick and swift slashes, and become a buzzsaw by spinning with his sword, enabling him to slice clean through enemies. Further testaments to his combat prowess include triumphs over martial art experts, "ultimate" mercenaries, powerful Gizoids, violent alien leaders, persistent super scientists, and machines with years of research on his movement patterns). '''Weaknesses: Sonic sometimes does not take things seriously which has gotten him into trouble on some occasions. Can be cocky and overconfident. Can be rash and juvenile at times. Sonic is also incapable of swimming and sinks like a stone in water due to aquaphobia, although he does not demonstrate that fear very often. Requires a Chaos Emerald to perform his Chaos-based Powers. The Shields granted by Item Boxes will wear off when Sonic is struck with a sufficiently powerful attack. Certain Power-Ups have time limits, though they can simply be re-activated. The Angel Amulet only works once. His Homing Attack can be evaded by those with comparable or superior speed (such as Shadow or Infinite). Color Powers require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. As Darkspine Sonic, he is more vile and ruthless due to the affects of the World Rings of Rage, Hatred and Sadness. Feats: Constantly decimates hordes of robots from the Eggman Empire Has withstood falls from orbit and atmospheric reentry unscathed on several occasions Thwarts Dr. Eggman's plans on a regular basis Has managed to outstrip the likes of Shadow and Metal Sonic, his supposed equals Saved the multiverse from Solaris Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sonic the Hedgehog: * Spin Attack: '''While moving at high speeds Sonic curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. * '''Spin Jump: '''Sonic leaps into the air and proceeds to perform a Spin Attack. * '''Spin Dash: '''Sonic curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. * '''Homing Attack: '''Sonic performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Sonic to bounce off the target, allowing him to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. * '''Focused Homing Attack: '''Sonic locks on up to six enemies at once and executes a far swifter and stronger version of the Homing Attack. This attack can be charged up to dish out attacks capable of quickly overwhelming beings with comparable durability to Sonic himself. * '''Flying Spin Attack: '''While in a vulnerable mid-air position, Sonic performs the Spin Attack as a means of self-defense. * '''Light Speed Attack: '''Sonic harnesses his conserved energies and charges up in a manner nigh-akin to the Spin Dash. The difference being that while charging, light orbs will encircle Sonic's body and damage enemies upon contact, discouraging interruption of the technique. Once finished, Sonic excitedly utters "Ready!" and takes on a cyan hue, before rocketing off at high speeds to unleash a far faster and stronger Homing Attack. This technique automatically targets every enemy in the vicinity upon execution, allowing Sonic to pull of a rapid onslaught of Homing Attacks to strike all enemies in range. * '''Sonic Guard: '''Sonic crosses his arms at speeds dwarfing sound to brace himself from oncoming attacks. This forms a purple, pulsing spherical orb around Sonic's body that acts as a shield that blocks any incoming attacks. * '''Super Peel Out: '''Sonic begins to move his legs in a pattern similar to the "infinity" symbol to build up speed, all while remaining stationary. After which, he rockets off with immensely increased speed and mobility, even nimbler the Spin Dash. This technique allowed Sonic to match Metal Sonic's V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, which is stated to increase Metal Sonic's speed four times over, meaning Sonic's Super Peep Out grants a similar increase. * '''Bound Jump: '''In mid-air, Sonic curls into a ball and performs the Spin Attack straight downwards to slam down on any target below him. If he impacts the ground, Sonic will be propelled back into the air with enhanced jumping height. * '''Boost: '''Sonic coats himself in a blue aura and rockets forward at top speed, granting instant acceleration and turning him into a highly destructive projectile able to mow down anything in his path. * '''Stomp: '''While in the air, Sonic rockets directly downward, descending in a crouching position. Upon landing, he'll release a destructive shock-wave which damages the nearby surroundings and enemies. * '''Jump Dash: '''Sonic launches himself straight forward in midair with a burst of speed, leaving a blue trail in his wake. This is useful for gaining air mobility, crossing gaps, and maneuvering across obstacles. * '''Air Dash: '''Sonic performs a midair Boost to vertically propel himself through the air. This can be performed perpetually to achieve an affect akin to flight. * '''Quick Step: '''Sonic running at high speeds, Sonic performs a swift-strafing movement to the left or right. When doing so, Sonic appears as nothing but a blur, indicating his short burst speed is swifter than his steady pace. * '''Cartwheel: '''Sonic cartwheels to the left or right, appearing as nothing but a blur. This will prove useful for evading attacks. * '''Moto-Bug: '''Sonic deploys a Moto-Bug to charge straight forward at high speeds, damaging and paralyzing enemies upon contact. * '''Tornado: Sonic materializes three circular yellow fans that causes enemies to float helplessly in the air and be slowed down, leaving them vulnerable. * Flying Kick: '''Sonic zips towards an enemy and immediately strikes them with a mid-air kick, sending them flying. If another enemy is caught in the path of the enemy initially kicked away, they will be sent flying and take damage as well. * '''Kick: '''Sonic does a somersault and attacks forward along the ground while stretching out both his feet in front of him. When doing so, he is surrounded in a blue aura to ward off hindrances. * '''Foot Sweep: '''Sonic drops to the ground, balances on one hand, and then sweeps one of his legs around in a 360 degree circle that resembles break-dancing, damaging anything he comes into contact with. * '''Insta-Shield: '''For an instant, Sonic creates a temporary shield around himself that can slash enemies within his range. This allows Sonic to attain simultaneous offense and defense. * '''Sonic Heal: '''Sonic vibrates his molecules at a speed dwarfing sound, healing any physical damage he may have received. * '''Sonic Wave: '''Sonic curls into a ball and rapidly spins, as if to perform a Spin Dash, however, he instead unleashes a shock wave that darts forward, whilst he himself is propelled backwards due to recoil. This move can also be aimed, and the wave itself also "carry" opponents to deal perpetual damage. * '''Sonic Storm: '''While in the air, Sonic performs a variant of Sonic Wave, unleashing shock waves that travel downwards diagonally while Sonic himself is sent flying a very small distance back from the recoil. * '''Fireball: '''Sonic launches a ball of fire at high speeds, damaging enemies upon contact. * '''Ice Mine: Sonic forms three spiked balls of ice. Opponents that make contact with them will be subjected to sub zero conditions and thus frozen solid. * Skydiving: '''Sonic is capable of controlling his descend during a midair dive by making his body more or less aerodynamic. As a result, he can control whether they will fall faster or slower through midair. * '''Blue Tornado: '''Sonic uses the Spin Dash to encircle around opponents through midair while leaving a blue trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. This can yank the opponents off their feet and fling them into the air, disorient enemies, or blow away their weaponry or equipment. * '''Sonic Wind: '''Sonic raises his fist to generates a small cyclone made of sharp, sky blue winds, which ensnare his opponent to deal damage. * '''Whirlwind: '''After a Spin Dash, Sonic begins encircling around all opposing enemies at high speeds. This stirs up wind currents, thereby forming a vortex of wind resembling a miniature whirlwind, that ensnares the enemies. During the creations of wind vortex, Sonic will move increasingly faster around his opponent, forming stronger wind currents and making the wind vortex larger. At the peak of the vortex's size, Sonic will stop spinning and jump into the air in front of his opponents, thus releasing the wind vortex on the enemies. This attack does massive damage in contrast to many of Sonic's other attacks. In addition, even opponents with speed comparable to Sonic himself won't be able to easily evade this attack. * '''Somersault: '''Sonic flips his body and attacks with his legs. * '''Hammer Attack: '''Using his Piko Piko Hammer, Sonic pounces on opponents. * '''Sonic Drive: '''Sonic tosses a Ring to mislead opponents then performs a Spin Attack that homes in on the Ring, dealing damage to anyone caught in the path and launching them. * '''Sonic Eagle: '''Sonic performs a powerful overhead axe kick from a frontward somersault, slamming opponents into the ground. * '''Sonic Flare: Sonic''' falls straight down and carries his entire body on one hand. Using break dance moves (via the flare technique in acrobatics),he then does a sweeping kick across the opponent in a circular motion, before shifting over to his other hand and lifting his legs up on one hand (and then hopping back into neutral stance). * '''Somersault Kick: Sonic kicks out with his leg while in midair, releasing a thin blue wave of unknown properties as a projectile that can strike enemies from afar. Upon impacting a foe, it induces an affect akin to dizziness and leaves enemies to his mercy. * Sonic Meteor: 'Sonic performs a Spin Attack, traveling straight downward and bouncing off surfaces he impacts. When slamming against enemies, this technique does perpetual damage. * '''Sonic Boom: ' Sonic launches himself forward with a burst of speed so great that it breaks the sound barrier before continuing to move at a steady pace. While active, the Sonic Boom grants Sonic increased speed and invulnerability, allowing him to damage enemies and opponents with mere physical contact. * 'Hop Jump: '''Sonic assumes a more aerodynamic pose as he flies through midair. He then does a upward spring in midair to gain extra height. * '''Sonic Leap: '''Sonic kicks forward in a stepping bound. * '''Humming Top: '''Sonic thrusts his body forward through midair while spinning and sticking his legs outward to attack foes, thereby increasing his horizontal speed to gain distance. * '''Sonic Ballet: '''Sonic performs an aerial forward somersault. This serves to increase the his torque, with the force created from it being used to give a burst forward in mid-air. * '''Speed Up: ' Sonic emits blue sparkles and greatly increases his speed for up to ten seconds. * '''Axe Kick: '''Sonic performs a Spin Dash and shoots himself straight into his opponent, ramming them with incredible force, while enveloped in a light blue aura. As he rebounds from his target, Sonic sends himself back at his opponent and delivers an additional spinning double-kick to his target before jumping away. * '''Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge: Harnessing energy from his very Soul, Sonic is capable of producing up to three affects. The first includes Sonic dashing up to his opponent to the full extent of his speed, appearing as a nearly instantaneous movement, and delivering a powerful slash with Caliburn to his opponent energized by this conserved energy. The second involves Sonic leaping towards his opponent and striking them with a midair kick energized by his conserved energies. The third involves accelerating beyond his top speed on a dime in a with a high-speed dash, capable of easily blitzing foes with initally comparable speeds. * Time Stop: '''Sonic evokes a power of undefined nature that inverts all colors in the vicinity. This effect pauses the flow of time and leaves the opponent completely immobilized. * '''Time Break: '''Sonic slows down the flow of time, bringing his surrounds and opponents to a nigh-halt and leaving them to his mercy. Contrary to popular belief, this technique does not actually slow down Sonic himself outside of gameplay. * '''Speed Break: '''Sonic accelerates to speeds surpassing what he can achieve normally, leaving streaks of fire in his slipstream. While active, Sonic is invulnerable and can damage enemies and obstacles by crashing into them. * '''Chaos Control: '''With a Chaos Emerald handy, Sonic is capable of utilizing Chaos Control to manipulate the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself as well as other people and objects, manipulate time by slowing or stopping it, perform inter-dimensional or time travel, distort space-time, and so on. The magnitude of this power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. * '''Black Bomb: Using the power of a Black Wisp, Sonic becomes a living and incredibly dense bomb. He is then able to induce widespread explosions by detonating himself without causing self-harm. * Blue Cube: Using the power of a Blue Wisp, Sonic transforms into a perfectly shaped blue cube. When transformed into the Blue Cube, he can emit destructive shockwaves by slamming into the ground. * Crimson Eagle: Using the power of a Crimson Wisp, Sonic turns into a crimson-colored eagle-like figure. As the Crimson Eagle, he is able to achieve flight and soar through the air unhindered. * Cyan Laser: Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Sonic transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, he gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing them to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, he can bounce off them as if they were reflective surfaces. * Green Hover: Using the power of a Green Wisp, Sonic turns into a green hovercraft. As the Green Hover, he gains the power of flight, allowing him to fly leisurely through midair. * Gray Quake: Using the power of a Grey Wisp, Sonic transforms into a grey iron ball with yellow eyes. As the Gray Quake, his body density is greatly increased, making them so heavy that jumping or falling down on the ground can create destructive shockwaves. The Gray Quake also possesses wall-crawling abilities, allowing Sonic to scale walls despite his weight in this form. * Indigo Asteroid: Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, Sonic turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Sonic essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. He is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough yank surrounding objects and enemies into himself, subsequently transmuting the captured matter into life-less material for his ring system. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants users the ability to levitate through midair. * Ivory Lightning: Using the power of an Ivory Wisp, Sonic transforms into a living, straw-colored lightning bolt. As the Ivory Lightning, Sonic gains the same properties as that of a real lightning bolt. Associated with this form, he can move at lightning-fast speeds and with acrobatic movements as living electricity. He can also obtain electrokinetic abilities in this form, giving him the ability to either form threads of electricity that he can use to either electrocute enemies or connect himself to targets as tethers. * Magenta Rhythm: Using the power of a Magenta Wisp, Sonic turns into a large magenta-colored eighth note. When in this form, he is able to bounce on air, allowing him to move through mid-air in semi-flight. * Orange Rocket: Using the power of an Orange Wisp, Sonic turns into a stubby orange rocket with six fins arranged in a regular hexagon on the rear. As the Orange Rocket, he can create powerful jet propulsion from his back to launch themselves forward through midair at staggering speeds. * Pink Spikes: Using the power of a Pink Wisp, Sonic turns into a hot pink spiky ball. As the Pink Spikes, he gains long, razor-sharp and extremely durable spikes on his body. By inserting these spikes into a surface, he can stick perfectly firm to any surface, allowing him to climb up walls and along ceilings. The spikes can also be used offensively by using them to pierce opponents. It can also be used to augment the Spin Dash, making it much more powerful than normal. * Purple Frenzy: Using the power of a Purple Wisp, Sonic turns into a flowing purple, demonic-looking chomper that constantly gives off a dark and thick aura. As the Purple Frenzy, he gains a powerful jaw that can chew and consume any matter he bites off and add it to his own mass, allowing the Purple Frenzy to grow larger for each bite until reaching maximum size. When reaching maximum size, the Purple Frenzy also gains a suction breath that lets Sonic suck in smaller objects not too heavy or rooted to the ground. * Red Burst: Using the power of a Red Wisp, Sonic turns into a red fireball that constantly gives off an aura of flames. As the Red Burst, Sonic obtains pyrokinetic abilities. He is able to form a shield of flames around himself that instantly incinerates anything it touches, and he can create explosions of fire by combusting into flames without inflicting harm on himself. These explosions can be channeled to shoot Sonic higher into the air or be charged up to trigger large-scale and powerful explosions that destroy nearly anything within its range. In addition, Sonic's speed increases while using Red Burst. * Violet Void: Using the power of a Violet Wisp, Sonic turns into a large, ghastly and smoky black orb with violet outlines. As the Violet Void, Sonic essentially becomes a living black hole and can draw objects into himself from a distance and make them vanish without a trace. Because of the Violet Void smoke-like makeup, Sonic is granted a degree of intangibility, allowing them to pass through obstacles unharmed. As the Violet Void, Sonic is also capable of flight through mid-air. Like the Purple Frenzy, the Violet Void can add the mass of the objects they draw into itself, allowing Sonic to grow larger the more he consumes until he reaches maximum size. Also, the more the Violet Void increases in size, the stronger its suction ability becomes, enabling Sonic to draw in bigger and heavier objects from greater distances. At maximum size, the Violet Void can draw in objects the size of the Frigate Skullian, a massive aircraft. * Yellow Drill: Using the power of a Yellow Wisp, Sonic turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Sonic can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkably fast speeds. This can also be applied in underwater environments, allowing Sonic to move as a living torpedo. * Final Color Blaster: All the Wisps gather together and use their combined Hyper Go-On (in conjunction with Sonic's Homing Attack) in one vibrant attack. Excalibur Sonic: * Excalibur Soul Surge: Excalibur Sonic extends Excalibur's outer energy blade into a longer blade and delivers a combo of extremely fast and focused powerful slashes with Excalibur. Darkspine Sonic: * Fire Manipulation: Darkspine Sonic can create concentrated flames on his hands and feet to amplify the destructive force behind his attacks, and form highly powerful bursts of flames. * Reality Manipulation: '''Due to being empowered by three of the seven World Rings Darkspine Sonic possesses a degree of control over reality. This includes space-time erasure, reality alteration to his whim (scaling from Alf Layla wa-Layla), and reality restoration. '''Super Sonic * Chaos Energy Manipulation: '''In his Super form, Sonic's Chaos Energy based powers are enhanced on a tremendous scale. In addition, he gains new Chaos Powers. Due to being empowered by the Emeralds' Positive energies, Sonic is capable of neutralizing negative energies. He can also purify negative emotions, like when he reverted Perfect Chaos back to normal by purifying it of its anger and rage (rendering his will to fight inert). Also, Sonic can unleash powerful blasts of Chaos Energy and channel Chaos Energy to amplify the power of his strikes and form defensive barriers. * '''Super Sonic Boost: '''Super Sonic surrounds himself in a golden aura of Chaos Energy before ramming the target with incredible speed, resulting in a rather devastating impact. * '''Super Sonic Missile: '''A bolstered Super Sonic Boost. * '''Turbo Boost: '''Super Sonic surrounds himself in a brilliant golden aura that amplifies his speed. This can be used for extensive maneuverability or deployed in short bursts to evade attacks on a dime. * '''Super Sonic Spinning: '''Super Sonic curls into a ball and begin spinning while charging up Chaos Energy. Once charged, he shoots himself forward as a powerful project and rams into nearby targets. * '''Super Sonic Power: Super Sonic delivers a rapid barrage of exceedingly powerful Light Speed Attacks, circling the opponent while doing so. * Arrow of Light: '''Super Sonic draws light into his body and begins absorbing it. Once he has gathered enough light, Super Sonic immerses himself in the gathered light, thus turning himself into "an arrow of light", and charges into the opponent with immense force. * '''Bolt of Lightning: Super Sonic accelerates to blistering speeds and forms a glossy light blue and ivory swirling aura around himself (presumably electricity). This enables him to ram opponents with great force. * Deflect: '''Super Sonic swings his arm forward which covers him in a shield of slate-gray energy that deflects enemy projectiles back at the enemy. * '''Super Sonic: '''Super Sonic strikes his opponent with a series of powerful attacks greatly amplified by Chaos Energy, before unleashing a golden, wide-spread blast of Chaos Energy with a fiery makeup. '''Hyper Sonic * Hyper Flash: '''Hyper Sonic unleashes an omnidirectional flash of light that immediately kills any surrounding enemies. Afterward, Hyper Sonic launches himself in any direction he chooses. '''Key: Base | Excalibur Sonic | Darkspine Sonic | Super Sonic | Hyper Sonic Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1